Out of sight
by xxsakuraxloverxx
Summary: Listening about the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Sakura chooses to try and become like him or even best him. Watch her blossom. No pairings, yet. SakuraxCentric.
1. Observe

**A/N: Just imagine that Sakura and Ino never broke their friendship because of Sasuke, that they came to an agreement that their friendship was more important than some boy.**

 **Because of _someone_ who was kind enough to leave a review I will add the correction of the firs sentence "** **Just imagine that Sakura and Ino never broke their friendship."**

 **There, done. I will continue my tantrum in the A/N at the ending of this chapter.**

 **Instead of rivals in love, they are rivals, just rivals to see who can best the other. Characters might be OOC.**

 **And I do not own Naruto in any way or form.**

* * *

 _Poke._

 _Poke._

 _Poke._

"Knock it off."

 _Poke._

"And why, pray tell, should I?"

"Knock it off before I rip your arm off."

"..."

"..."

"Yeesh! What's gotten your panties in a twist?"

"It's 3 A.M.! I'm tryn' to get some sleep!"

"But Sakuura-chan!" The voice full of energy whined.

The absolutely menacing glare that came from the one called 'Sakura-chan' effectively shut the mouth of her companion.

It was silent for a few moments but Sakura knew the peace wont last long. It was only a matter of moments before she heard a frustrated grunt from behind her and she tensed lightly feeling the mattress shift underneath her. She rolled her eyes and turned her body over so she was facing the blond haired youth sitting in a lotus position and grinning smugly.

"Trouble sleeping, Forehead?"

"Actually yes, Piggy, I can't decide whether to smother you with my pillow or rat on you to your dad about your reading material." The reading material in question was something that certainly shouldn't be read by a girl the age of 6.

"...Eeeeew~ I'd rather you kill me with that pillow!"

There were giggles heard inside the small bedroom with a large window across the bed. The curtains were thrown back and the inside was illuminated by the moon.

The two girls on the twin-sized bed both sat up across each other and wrapped themselves in their favorite comforters- 'Piggy' in a purple one with a pink lining and 'Forehead' in a deep red one with white lining.

Ino, AKA Piggy, smiled mischievously staring with her bright blue eyes at her pink haired best friend.

Sakura, AKA Forehead, smiled tiredly before running a hand through her chin length pink hair messing it up even more. Her aquamarine eyes narrowed watching her friends smile turn up in a grin, resembling a fat cat that swallowed a cage full of itty bitty birdies.

"I have done nothing!"

"Is that so?" The blond haired youth twirled a bang of her hair with a knowing smile.

"Yes that is so!"

"Losing your cool so quickly Sakura? That's not fun."

"Just spit it out before _I_ kick _you_ out of consciousness."

"Yeesh, so pissy!"

"On with it!"

"Okay! So this little bir- "

"I said on with it!"

"I overheard some of the older academy kids talking about this guy Itachi, or something like that, that graduated at the age of _**7**_!"

Sakura stared at her friend with confusion coloring her narrowed eyes. "Tell me again how this concerns me."

"What?" The slightly dumbstruck blond haired girl the same length of her friends stared back.

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned her chin on the palm of her right hand that was propped upon her knee. "I mean, you started this conversation as if I had done something wrong, or at least wrong by your standards."

Ino shook her head slowly before straightening her back again, continuing on her story.

"Anyways, as I was saying, this dude, Itachi, graduated the academy at 7 and at the age of 10 became chunin aand _yesterday_ at the age of **11** became ANBU!"

Sakura leaned closer and watched in awe as her friend finished. "Whoaa! He must be pretty strong, ne?"

"Ya think?"

Her blond haired friend only received a glare at that. She leaned back and tightly wrapped her comfy comforter around herself and clutched it tightly in her small hands. To be so powerful at that age. Is it really possible? Ino and her had just started the academy a few months back and they weren't learning anything that 'awesome' and 'ninja-ish', they were studying the history, maths and other things children in the civilian academy studied. Sure, they sometimes mentioned chakra and the use of it in performing jutsu, but that was all. They just mention it, not focus on it.

Her eyes squinted at the new found information. She was a curious child by nature, she loved to explore, learn and solve problems. The thrill of conquering something new to her was exhilarating.

Ino stared at her friend trying to burn holes in her bed. She knew Sakura was now in a whole other universe thinking. She sighed and fixed the pillows on her bed before laying down and trying to sleep. Now that Sakura began to process of filtering information and thoughts there was no use in trying to talk her into falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ino and Sakura had found themselves running toward the academy.

"C'mon Forehead, we're gunna be late!"

"I know Piggy!"

They arrived in class just as the bell rung, their teacher ushering them to their seats in a shooing motion. Sakura, still trying to regain her breath, watched sourly at Ino who looked just fine.

 _'I really need to work on my stamina.'_ Observing her other classmates she knew that none of them would wind up winded as she had. Her train of thought was interrupted as she saw the teacher approach one of their classmates, Uchiha Sasuke.

The teacher, Kaizen Doroi, smiled at the boy staring up in confusion and chuckled. "I just wanted to congratulate you, I've heard that Itachi-kun has made it into ANBU." Blushing Sasuke dropped his head to stare at his desk while murmuring a soft 'Thank you'. The teacher nodded and walked slowly towards the board. "You know kids, Itachi-kun was my student, at least for a short time, but I can tell you one thing: That child was a genius like no other."

The kids all 'aww-ed' and 'ooh-ed' While Sakura observed them. Her gaze went back to their middle-aged, short and choppy brown haired black eyed teacher shuffling papers across his desk. He didn't look as proud as he seemed but she'll have to do more work on reading body expressions before confirming her thoughts. Her eyes slid to Sasuke, who was seated two rows in front of her, to see his shoulders slump and head hang low.

 _'To the library it is.'_

* * *

After class finished Sakura walked ouside of the academy and waited for her parents to pick her up. As she stood in the shade of the building her eyes strayed across the field observing, yet again. She watched her classmates and other academy students escorted away by their parents, siblings and guardians. Some, older ones or the ones that lived closer went home alone. Her eyes glued themselves on something familiar.

A boy, about the age of eleven or twelve, wearing black signature Uchiha clothes with black hair tied in a low ponytail reaching to his shoulder blades. He wasn't an academy student since he was wearing a Konoha forehead protector. Her mind already came to a conclusion that he was the child prodigy and the main talk of the Village.

As if sensing her stare his eyes locked with hers. She blinked once she saw their color. From the distance they seemed almost pitch black and unknowingly she approached him quickly only to stop about a foot away before he raised an eyebrow and crouched to her level. She was wrong. His eyes weren't black. They were a dark gray with a few specks of silver around the black pupil. Had she not been this close she would've missed it.

"Is everything okay, little girl?" His voice was soft but Sakura heard him clearly. She could see he was curious as to why she approached him.

Blushing slightly at the unexpected action her body took she lowered her head to stare at her feet. Mumbling softly she asked if he was the famed Uchiha Itachi.

"I am."

"How come you're so strong?" The raised eyebrow was joined by the other as he heard her question and Sakura blushed to a crimson red realizing how her question sounded.

"What I meant was, why are you so strong?"

There was a long silence followed and they just stared at each other. Itachi smiled softly at her before poking her forehead with his pointer and middle finger. She let out a low squeak before placing both hands on it as if to shield it from further abuse.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time, ne?" Seeing the dejected expression on the younger girl he smiled again and asked for her name.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Uchiha-san."

Hearing a cry of 'Nii-san' Sakura and Itachi turned to see Sasuke running toward them. When he arrived he grabbed Itachis hand and tugged on it while shooting Sakura a glare.

"Come on nii-san, I'm hungry."

Itachi's response was to chuckle at his brothers antics and turn around towards the exit of the academy field. He turned his head and waved at Sakura over the shoulder before calling back "Don't grow up too fast Haruno-chan."

Sakura could only stare at their retreating backs before turning toward the source from where her name was being called. Running towards her parents she threw another glance at the Uchiha brothers only to find them already gone.

 _'Interesting.'_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Honestly I've been thinking of writing a new story every day for a long while.**

 **I spend my days running through different scenarios, but the problem lays within me writing it down. As soon as I sit and try to write it down I draw a blank...**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can but it will be on different time intervals.**

 **Like I said, I am continuing my tantrum here.**

 **Thank you dear _guest_ for posting your review it was most helpful. '** Sakura and Ino didn't break off their friendship because of Sasuke. It was because Sakura didn't want to be in Ino's shadow any longer. Learn how to read.'

 **I'll just have to say that it has been _years_ since I've seen the first season of Naruto and months since I've finished the manga. There is a major possibility that some details could be forgotten, or by your rather brash approach you haven't thought of that?**

 **Maybe next time, before leaving a review you should learn how to not come of as a jerk. Learn how to read? Seriously?  
**

 **Tantrum ends here, thank you.**

 **Ether way I hope you like it so enjoy and stayed tuned.**


	2. Support

**A/N:**

 **Yo guys, I've gotten my hands on a lil' time so I thought I could write the next chapter.**

 **Also I'd like to thank you for the favs and follows, they mean lots to me!  
**

 **Aaand I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

 _Hearing a cry of 'Nii-san' Sakura and Itachi turned to see Sasuke running toward them. When he arrived he grabbed Itachis hand and tugged on it while shooting Sakura a glare._

 _"Come on nii-san, I'm hungry."_

 _Itachi's response was to chuckle at his brothers antics and turn around towards the exit of the academy field. He turned his head and waved at Sakura over the shoulder before calling back "Don't grow up too fast Haruno-chan."_

 _Sakura could only stare at their retreating backs before turning toward the source from where her name was being called. Running towards her parents she threw another glance at the Uchiha brothers only to find them already gone._

 _'Interesting.'_

Over.

* * *

After arriving home and changing in a simple red T-shirt and blue, bellow the knee, pants she ran out with a shout to her parents 'Going to the library to study'. The library wasn't that far away from her home, maybe 5 minutes give or take. Speeding inside and asking for information at which section are books filled with information needed to her she quickly gathered as much material she could carry and headed to a table that had good lighting.

Her eyes breezed over the texts and pictures until she stumbled upon a picture with a detailed sketch of a person with slumped shoulders and a bowed head. There were other sketches next to it with different facial expressions and/or hand gestures.

 _'Shame, huh?'_

Her eyes squinted as she tried to remember Sasuke's exact body language that very day. Thank god for her memory.

 _'Shame is characterized by devastating and paralyzing feelings of self-condemnation, disgust, anger and inferiority and the pronounced desire to withdraw and disappear.'_ *****

But why would Sasuke feel ashamed? The teacher praised his brother, shouldn't he be proud? Her mind ran over endless possibilities. She sat there contemplating the information for about half an hour before coming back to her senses. She shook her head before diving agin in the books.

 _'I'll have to find a dictionary too.'_

* * *

By the time her research was done and she headed home it was already starting to darken, the sun halfway disappearing. Her litttle feet carried her as fast as they could towards her home. There were a lot of people around, the Konoha climate leaving them with a pleasant evening a lot of adults took advantage of.

Her big round orbs strayed from one person to another as she strayed around their feet feeling like dancing instead of evading. Her eyes wistfully looked over the rooftops imagining how easy it would be just to hop over them. Her train of thought was stopped, just like her legs, and her mouth made a small 'o' as she saw few ninja quickly dart over the roofs in the path towards their Hokage.

She would've continued to search for more ninja had some one not clipped her shoulder and made her stumble forward barely catching herself. She sent a glare towards the lady scowling at her but she composed herself and sped of.

* * *

After a dinner filled with lame jokes, courtesy of her father, and a lecture about respecting her curfew, by her mother, she took a quick bath and changed into her pajamas.

Crawling under the covers and finding the most comfortable position she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. But sleep came to her only after a few hours when she was finished with her new plans on hardening her body.

* * *

The following months were spent carefully planned. Her training regime was harsh but her books and scrolls told her it was most efficient. She researched almost, if not every, training method that could be found in the Konoha Shinobi library in the sector that had books allowed to all ranks. Exploring about every method individually than extracting the best ones and combining them into one she had made the one most suited for her.

In the early morning she would be awoken by her father and stretch before practicing her shuriken and kunai aim with him in the back on the veranda sipping tea and shouting words of encouragement or pointers. After that she would go bathe and dress for school as her mother and father busied themselves in the kitchen preparing her a healthy and nutritious breakfast ("Like all ninjas eat so they can be strong, Sakura-chan!"), and lunchbox.

After the academy she would stay with Ino and play for an hour in the park, or the fields before running to the library for an hour to study about body language, hand gestures and facial expressions. After that she would go home eat a light snack before meditating and expanding her chakra for about an hour and a half, then she would practice taijutsu and building up her stamina with both her mother and father.

Telling her parents about her plan to become the best Shinobi was her best decision. They supported her and seeing as they were both ex-shinobi, retired after her birth, they both gave her tips and information that could be only found in the field. Her mother was a Tokubetsu Jonin, or a Special Jonin, who was well known and highly respected for being in a part of Iryō-han, Konohas medical team, and she had an amazing set of skills in her sleeves just waiting to pass them onto her daughter who had chakra control as good, or better, than her already.

Her father was a Jonin who was famed for his Shurikenjutsu. He would've continued with shinobi duties a few years after Sakura's birth but on his last mission, when his Mebuki was still pregnant with Sakura, he got an injury that had damaged his tendons and nerves in his left knee, after hiding it and refusing treatment the damage was done rendering him useless for further field work.

* * *

It was approximately six months since she last spoke to Uchiha Itachi, she turned 7 and just finished her 1st year at the academy. The amount of work she placed in her ongoing training had placed her on top of almost all of her classes. Her best friend cheered her on and event went and proclaimed herself as her rival. Sakura was still ahead of her since she started earlier and she had no clan jutsu to focus and spend majority of her time on.

The boost in her skill and strength also gave her a boost of self confidence. She wasn't shy like she was before, sure her cheeks went ablaze when someone gave her a weird look or said something inappropriate but she made sure to keep her emotions mostly in check. After studying on human behavior she better understood how to hide her own expressions and intentions. She was almost like a porcelain doll in the presence of others beside her parents, Ino and In's parents.

She observed everyone around her critically, exploring their weaknesses and strengths. She took in details around her, always keeping an eye on her surroundings. She was going to be the best, and in order to be the best she needed to best the rest.

* * *

"Oh Mebuki, don't you think we went about this the wrong way?" The voice was thick with emotion, the slight tremble gave his sorrow away. His baby girl is growing up too fast.

The woman in question turned around to fix her dark green eyes on the deep blue ones of her husband. "Kizashi, she applied to a shinobi academy. We may have started a little soon with the training but it will ensure that she lives longer."

The scandalized man turned to his wife with a furious look. "What the hell are you talking about Mebuki?! We could've sent her to the hospital to be a med nin or- or to work somewhere in an office or- or a laboratory!"

The woman only shook her head and sadly gazed at her daughter entering the academy with Ino. "You know her the best Kizashi. Once she sets her mind on something it's over. There is nothing that will change her mind. If she wants to become the best shinobi then she will. I know it. But she needs time, time to learn to defend herself and fight, fight so she can gain experience and so no one can beat her."

"You are putting too much faith in her dream Mebuki."

"Am I putting too much? Or are you not giving enough?"

"Mebuki, do you really believe that she will rise so high to become the best? The daughter of the first shinobi in both sides of their civilian families?"

"I have to Kizashi. She's my daughter, so if she believes than so will I."

"Aa. Let's go home Mebuki."

"Aa."

* * *

Sakura was very uncomfortable.

Correction, she was extremely uncomfortable. At the beginning of the second year Sakura promised herself she would lay low and not attract too much attention to herself. The element of surprise was her best friend.

But now...

She was on the receiving end of all the female classmates evil glares. Well, almost all. Ino was shooting her sympathy filled glances and smiles that didn't reach her large baby blue eyes. Sakura knew why. Ino was afraid of her classmate currently seated on her left and in love with the one on her right.

The pink haired child sighed twirling a strand of her rose colored hair that now reached to the middle of her shoulder blades before glancing at the loud blonde on her left. He was a boy her age, younger by a few months, with short spiked hair, large ocean blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek. He was quite cute and had a warm aura around him.

She never understood why everyone avoided him like a plague, but she swore she'd find out seeing his smile dim at the whispers around him of 'demon', 'monster' and such.

The boy in her right was a completely different story. He was the schools heartthrob, even if he had no idea about it. The black hair that was shorter at the back with longer side bangs reaching to his chin and ones covering his forehead to stop above his coal black eyes. The high collar of his clan's traditional black shirt covered his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in annoyance.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

 ***I used the line from the book** **'Shame : Interpersonal Behavior, Psychopathology, and Culture' edited by Paul Gilbert and Bernice Andrews. So yeah that line belongs to that book, just wanted to put that out here.**

 **Also, I'd like to know your opinions on this story so far, so, if you can, leave a review.**

 **Also about pairings: I haven't decided yet. I was going with SakuxMulti in the beginning and than later I could pair her up with someone, but I'm not sure.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Legends

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, thought I'd drop by and post something :P  
**

 **Sorry, it's kind of hectic, I'm in my last year of high school so there's a lot of work around grades and ensuring I don't fail any subjects so I don't have much time.**

 **Buuut the good news aree: I'll be free the whole January so expect faster updates, sometimes even 2 or 3 chapters in a week ;)**

 **Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

 _The pink haired child sighed twirling a strand of her rose colored hair that now reached to the middle of her shoulder blades before glancing at the loud blonde on her left. He was a boy her age, younger by a few months, with short spiked hair, large ocean blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek. He was quite cute and had a warm aura around him._

 _She never understood why everyone avoided him like a plague, but she swore she'd find out seeing his smile dim at the whispers around him of 'demon', 'monster' and such._

 _The boy in her right was a completely different story. He was the schools heartthrob, even if he had no idea about it. The black hair that was shorter at the back with longer side bangs reaching to his chin and ones covering his forehead to stop above his coal black eyes. The high collar of his clan's traditional black shirt covered his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in annoyance._

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

Her second year was fabulous. She gained so many enemies in such a short period of time that even some missing nin would be jealous.

It wasn't her fault. Honest. She just _had_ to be seated next to the loudest troublemaker in the whole 5 nations and the worlds biggest grumpiest heartthrob. What did she ever do to deserve this? She was a good girl. She listened to her parents, helped them and the elderly, kept her grades always on top...but no. She must have done something in her past life to anger Kami-sama to prolong her punishment into this life.

It was almost the end of her second year. She grit her teeth as she felt another paper ball hit the back of her head. The two boys seated on her sides inched away and shuddered as they felt the leek in her killer intent.

Sasuke threw a glare her way. His eyes shooting flaming arrows at her pink head. _'Seriously?! What a joke. Pink hair?'_ He scoffed at her. She was so annoying but she was also the best in their class in _everything,_ therefor he hated her. How dare she, she-a nobody from a civilian clan, be better than him, an Uchiha? Sasuke steered his eyes towards the board trying to calm himself.

Ever since she started improving in classes he felt something was off. She changed dramatically, it wasn't over nigh but it was still sudden. He could've sworn, almost a year ago when he somehow noticed her, that her eyes gave off a soft glow. But Sasuke knew better, her eyes didn't glow, they showed determination to finish a goal she had set for herself. And Sasuke hated her for that, his goal to best his brother and prove himself to his father seemed almost like a ghost in comparison to hers. He never asked her what her goal was, or where does the endless will keeping it alive come from. He was afraid that finding out what it was could blow out his already small, almost candle like fire.

Summing it up, Sasuke was afraid of _her_ in some way. Conclusion: Sasuke hated her.

Naruto was a different story. He was in love with her. His heart soared when she glanced at him or spoke to him. What was even better she never avoided him or called him rude names. The best thing, she wasn't afraid. The first thing he noticed on her was her pink hair. It soothed him somehow, giving him the feeling of safety. He never knew why but he embraced it with open arms.

He noticed the change in her attitude. He missed the shy little girl she was before this serious Sakura took over her, but he thought it was for the better. She wasn't bullied as much as before and some of the boys even respected her and rooted for her every time she got evaluated. He was sure that he was her biggest and loudest fan, always there to cheer her on and yell at the others to leave her alone and let her study.

But the thing he loved the most on her were her beautiful emerald eyes. Every time he caught them with his own he could fell a shiver run through his spine. Those two emeralds burning him with something he's never seen before. But he only knew that it made her even more special.

The next paper that hit her head was caught in between her pointer and middle finger as it bounced over. She stood up and turned toward the three giggling seatmates behind her and flicked the paper as if it were a fly. Sending a slight amount of chakra in it and to the tips of her fingers made it fly a lot faster than it should and slamming into the loudest girls forehead and knocking her head backwards.

The whole class became silent for just a moment before laughter dominated it. Her fame was short lived as she was called to talk with her teacher outside. He sent her home to pick up her parents and bring them for a talk.

 _'This blows.'_

* * *

Mebuki could feel her husband vibrating next to her with suppressed laughter. She had to end this quickly if she wanted to avoid being the next talk of the village.

The blond haired woman rolled her eyes at the teacher glaring at her daughter.

"Do you understand young lady? Violence will not be tolerated at this school!"

"Yet you teach us how to use it."

All three adults remained with their mouth open at her statement. The teacher's expression of shock melted into one of anger and befoe he could let out a sound Sakura beat him, staring calmly into his own.

"I have brought the problem to your attention three times and after your warnings, that were honestly just empty threats, they had not stopped, so I took matters into my own hands."

Mebuki nodded at her daughters answer and squared her shoulders before rising."It seems to me that this whole 'problem' is your reason, maybe I should go see the Hokage and question why bullying is not acted upon in academy. No, I will go see the Hokage. Thank you for this inspiring meeting and also, I'd like to thank you for bringing up the problem of incompetence of the academy staff. We shall be taking our leave, good-bye."

With that Mebuki grabbed her daughter and hefted her on her hip before grabbing her husband by his neck and dragging him out, ignoring the protest of Sakura's future ex-sensei.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched the small family walk out of his office but his eyes followed the little pink haired child.

 _"Hokage-sama, what do you think? Do you think sensei would've done something if I had brought it to his attention once again? For the_ fourth _time?" the little girl stared at him with an unwavering gaze._

 _He stared at her for a moment before pulling the pipe free of his mouth and releasing smoke in a 'puff'. His mouth formed in a nostalgic smile seeing her eyes burn with fire he rarely saw these days. For a moment series of other silhouettes formed instead of her. Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, Shisui then Itachi._

 _His smile fell slightly remembering their burdens and their ends. For Itachi there is still time, Hiruzen will make sure to shelter him as much as he can._

 _"Hokage-sama, do you get lost in your memories often?"_

 _"Sakura!"_

 _"Forgive me, okaa-san."_

 _"There is no need for anger Haruno-san, it was a harmless question. No, Sakura-chan, I don't. You reminded me of someone."_

 _He could see the sparkle in her eyes. Interest._

 _"Of who, Hokage-sama?"_

 _"Legends, Sakura-chan."_

 _There was a moment of silence. Her parents glanced at each other, then to their child staring at her feet. Her eyes were covered by her bangs as she stood rooted in place._

 _Before the Hiruzen could say anything to crush the tense atmosphere the girl slowly rose her chin and her eyes bore into his. The fire burning even stronger._

 _"Then I'll have to make sure I don't fail you, Hokage-sama."_

He could see them all inside her, but he felt saddened. She wanted to be the best, the strongest shinobi, but at what cost? He hadn't asked her anything yet, choosing to wait for the right time, she was still young, there is time. He wanted to know what drove her to it. Where did the determination come from.

For now, he would wait.

* * *

 **This ended up being a lot shorter than I originally thought. I ran out of inspiration too early buuut at least there's something.**

 **So let's get to answering those reviews:**

 _ **To the guest that commented on Dec 6:**_

 ** Thank you very much for the comment. I hope, too, that it will develop into something interesting. I always thought Sakura could've been an outstanding shinobi had she focused more on herself on training. She is shown to be highly intelligent so I thought to make something that would, in my POV, look like had she focused more on being a shinobi. Also how some people in her younger years could've affected her. Hope you like the rest.**

 _ **LadyCalus:**_

 **Hahahah true. I wanted to focus more on Sakura's younger years and the change that happened inside and outside of her. There will be time later on and a lot more partners to choose from. Thank you for the comment, I also hope it stays enjoyable till the end!**

 _ **Dagnita:**_

 **Ahh it kind of came to me a long time ago. I don't have a problem coming up with new stories but with writing them down, that is the only reason I haven't posted anything like this in a while. I'm honestly hoping I do okay, I've never been as serious as now while writing a story. I truly wish for it to be as enjoyable as it can be. Thank you for the comment and I hope I can keep your interest till the end.**

 _ **MRocks:**_

 **I'm glad you like it! Yeah I was kind of stumped at what to do. I honestly wish my parents were more supportive of me so I think I projected it into this story. I also thought it would be easier if Sakura had someone to teach her from early on, making her already stronger. Thank you for the comment, hope you like the rest of the story.**

 _ **TheAlmightyGoldfish:**_

 **I swear I'll try as I might to finish this story! Joking, of course I will. :D Like I said in the previous answer it kind of helps me in leveling up her strength. I also have a number of ideas that would be awesome but I need her parents for them so it fits, at least in my head. Anyways I truly hope you'll like how this story progresses. Thank you for the comment.**

 ** _TheLuigiGirl:_**

 **Thank you very much! I never had tact,** **ya know? So it's nerve wrecking writing this slowly, I usually just breeze over it but lately I started to actually try and write a decent story. Thank you very much for the comment and I hope it's as enjoyable, if not more, till the and as it was in the beginning.**

 **Sorry if my grammar was off, English is not my first language.**

 **Till next time!**


	4. Bonds

**A/N:**

 **Woooho, So my school got two days off, yesterday was because of the abnormally large pollution in the air (that is still going strong) and today because of CHRISTMAS!**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrates this wonderful holiday, I don't but I have a lot of friends that do. So yeah guys Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I don't update next week.**

 **Oh my God, you guys! Thank you a lot for all of the reviews, the follows and the favorites. They keep me pumped up!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

 _He could see the sparkle in her eyes. Interest._

 _"Of who, Hokage-sama?"_

 _"Legends, Sakura-chan."_

 _There was a moment of silence. Her parents glanced at each other, then to their child staring at her feet. Her eyes were covered by her bangs as she stood rooted in place._

 _Before the Hiruzen could say anything to crush the tense atmosphere the girl slowly rose her chin and her eyes bore into his. The fire burning even stronger._

 _"Then I'll have to make sure I don't fail you, Hokage-sama."_

He could see them all inside her, but he felt saddened. She wanted to be the best, the strongest shinobi, but at what cost? He hadn't asked her anything yet, choosing to wait for the right time, she was still young, there is time. He wanted to know what drove her to it. Where did the determination come from.

For now, he would wait.

* * *

It was the middle of her second year at the Shinobi Academy, and Sakura was as determined as ever. She was currently at the library taking notes on herbs. Her mother and father both agreed that it was the time for her to start her training in the arts of healing. To be the best she needed to have all the skills she could benefit from.

 _'Hmm, who knew there was so much to Chamomile.'_ Her hand flew across the paper writing short but well made notes so that she could review on them later. Flipping the page she scanned the next one quickly before a cough caught her attention. Her eyes rose from her book and settled on a male around 20-23 years. He had brown hair to his chin that was covered with his forehead protector like a bandanna. He was dressed in a standard Jonin uniform.

When he turned towards her she saw he had his bangs styled to fall in between his eyes and when he focused his black eyes on hers she saw the dark bags bellow them.

 _'Is he sick? Does he have trouble sleeping?'_ Her eyes roved over his form not noticing any discomfort. _'Not that he would willingly show it, he's a jonin, he's trained to hide it.'_

Seeing his pointed look at the seat across from her she gestured with her hand that it was available to him. He approached it with no noise and settled with ease in to the plush chair. Dropping a few scrolls on the table and picking one out of the pile he opened it and started to read, dismissing her with the action.

Observing him for a few moments more she also turned back to her own material.

* * *

Hayate was sure they were there for almost an hour and a half and the girl had already went over 10 books. He came to the library with the intention of checking out the new scrolls brought in that contained some info on kenjutsu. He was a master in kenjutsu and he liked to polish it while also adding some new tricks to his arsenal once in a while.

His eyes went over the book spines reading the different titles that were all connected to herbs. He wondered who she was and how he had not noticed the pink hair earlier. He could swear that he this was the first time he saw someone carrying that hair color.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. He knew she knew he was observing her. Try as she might to hide it but he saw her neck and jaw twitching, her eyes squinting ever so slightly, wanting to observe him too.

After a few minutes of silence and careful observation on his side, her sigh broke the atmosphere. Here eyes caught him of guard. He could see the annoyance swimming at the edges but what took his breath away was the flames dancing in her eyes. With a blink of his eyes the flame disappeared but he could see the determination clear as day.

The one thing Hayate lived for was to protect the Village and it's citizens. He always respected people who thought the same as him and carried the Will of Fire proudly. The smile stretching on his lips seemed alien to him. _'When was the last time I smiled?'_ The thought didn't stop the smile forming.

The girl rose one pink eyebrow at him before placing her hand in between them. "My name is Haruno Sakura, shinobi-san."

Grasping her tiny hand in his large one he could already feel the scars from training marring the skin. "Hayate Gekko, Haruno-san, it is a pleasure."

* * *

Meeting the ninja in the library, Gekko-san, was an unexpected development but not an unwelcome one. He was a special jonin, a master at kenjutsu. He gave her some tips on kenjutsu that she immediately imprinted on paper for future reference when she starts to train in that area. He agreed that she was still young and that her form should grow a little more before she started on it.

He had written in her notes a few titles of books that could be found in their library once she starts and she thanked him with sincerity that gave him a little shock. He could see she starved for information and everything someone gave her, that was useful in continuing her path, was greatly appreciated.

She also copied some of her notes for him on herbs that could sooth his cough and help him with his sleeping disorder.

They said their goodbyes a little after six in the evening and went their separate ways.

She took the path towards her home and speed to her room to drop of her things and change her clothes in to a dark blue long sleeved shirt and dark green shorts. Combing her hair and allowing her grinning father to place a cherry blossom shaped hair pin on the top of her head to hold her bangs, she threw a glance at herself in the mirror and followed her parents outside.

* * *

Both Ino and Sakura groaned hearing their fathers laugh. They were currently in Ino's bedroom catching up and checking out the new fashion trends. Every time their families would make dinner plans at each others place, once a week and every week it was eather Sakura's or Ino's house, their fathers started behaving like some old men with a horrible sense of humor no one understood beside themselves.

Sakura slapped her forehead hearing her fathers laugh abruptly being changed in to choking noises. _'Laughing with his mouth full? Momma's gonna kill him.'_ As soon as her thought was finished she heard a loud bang that suspiciously sounded like a pan hitting someone over the head. She rolled her eyes in unison with Ino and both girls went back to surfing the magazine.

"I can't believe you came to my place in _that_! You still have so much to learn."

"Oh come on Ino, what's wrong with my outfit now?"

"Dark blue shirt and dark green shorts? And both plain! Like, eeew~."

"What?! What's wrong with my color combo? And there is nothing wrong with plain. Besides these are the colors of the standard Konoha shinobi uniforms."

"I know! They're gross! I'm never wearing that uniform. So unflattering."

"Well you can always stop at genin, Piggy. No one's forcing you."

The sassy remark Sakura was expecting never came. Instead, silence followed as Ino sat up from her belly pose and looked down at her hands.

"Ino?"

"Hey Sakura-chan, what do you think about being a ninja?"

The question was something she didn't expect, but she answered nonetheless. "I think it is the greatest honor any Konoha citizen could have."

"I don't want a text book answer, I want your real opinion Sakura."

This time it took her longer to answer. She could see her friend was doubting herself.

"I think, to me, it is something that can help me greatly in finishing my goal."

Ino's nose scrunched up as she shook her head from side to side, confused.

"Your goal is to be stronger than everyone else, so of coarse you would need to be a ninja to that, but that wasn't what I asked you Sakura-chan. I need to know why someone should be a ninja."

She could see that Ino was actually trying to find a good reason for being a ninja. Something must have happened to shake her belief.

"Ino-chan, I admit that my goal was only to be the strongest in the beginning, but now.. It hasn't changed but I found why it would benefit to be the strongest."

Ino leaned over towards Sakura and anxiously waited for her to continue.

"If I were the strongest then I could help protect the people I care about and their home. People like my okaa-san, otou-san, your mom and dad, you..other people I'll bond with. I'll be the strongest so I will be able to preserve those bonds and make many more. I'll be the strongest to protect the Village we all call home and make sure we all grow old together and make as many happy memories as we can so that one day we can sit and not worry about...anything!"

Ino could only watch her friend in awe while she talked about her dream. She never knew how strongly she felt about it. It gave her a sense od peace knowing that her best friend, that was like a sister to her, would be so strong. Most importantly it made her realize that Sakura was growing up faster than all her peers, both in mind and body. It saddened her greatly, realizing what her fathers words meant. He stressed the importance of enjoying your childhood before you're shipped of on missions.

Her eyes watered as she flung herself at her _sister_ , wrapping her hands around her neck and hiding her face in her hair.

Poor Sakura didn't know what happened and hugged her as she cried.

"Don't worry Ino-chan! I'll always be here! I'll protect you from everyone so you don't need to cry! Ino!"

The panicked voice only made the blond haired youth cry harder. She knew Sakura was confused by her reaction and her words didn't make her feel any better.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!"

It was the moment Ino and Sakura switched positions. Ino was no longer her idol but Sakura was definitely hers.

* * *

The group of parents in the living room heard all. Mebuki and Kizashi were both looking at the plush, lavender colored carpet and Inoichi was staring at his wife.

Inoichi understood what had happened to Ino. He had talked to her today about the real truth of being a ninja and the dark sides of it. He knew she was a little shaken but what Sakura had said shocked him greatly. The girl his daughter had brought home almost 2 years ago was nothing like the girl standing strongly behind her words in Ino's bedroom.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly trying to somehow brake the solemn atmosphere that had fallen over them but both his friend stood with apologetic smiles and he realized how much hurt they were carrying. Standing up with them he placed a hand on one of their shoulders and nodded at them, showing he understood. They both smiled brokenly and his heart skipped a beat wondering how he would've felt if his baby girl started this path.

"I think Sakura-chan should sleep over at our place tonight. It seems both girls need each other tonight."

Kizashi nodded at him before they walked to the door separating, this time, with no hugs but only a murmur of words.

Closing the door Inoichi glanced at his wife signaling he would deliver the news.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Sakura found herself tightly wrapped in her friends embrace. She untangled their bodies easily and stood up to do her usual morning routine. She slept over at Ino's quiet often so she had spare clothes and a toothbrush.

Finishing she woke Ino up and dragged her to the bathroom to get ready. Once they were both dressed they went downstairs to eat breakfast with the blonds mother and father chatting happily.

Sakura would never forget last night, or Ino's tears. That was the firs time she had seen her cry and she promised to herself that she would try her best not to see it again.

* * *

The next time she had seen Itachi it was at the market with his younger brother at the tomato stand. Watching him from the distance she could see the stress lines marked his cheeks deeper than ever before. She could see in his eyes that he was tired, both physically and mentally. A large burden weighting him down.

She approached them and he fixed his attention to her while smiling softly. As soon as Sasuke noticed his brother wasn't commenting on his story his eyes went up to his face and than in search of what had captured his interest. When he noticed it was his pink haired seatmate his hand gripped his big brothers with more force and Itachi took note of it.

Sakura greeted them both accordingly and received a scoff from Sasuke and a nod from Itachi.

"How are you Itachi-san? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Ah, Haruno-san, I'm as good as I can be. Ah, I have been quiet busy with missions."

"That is good to hear. I guess being in ANBU isn't all that dandy?"

"You'd be surprised, Haruno-san."

Seeing the slight tensing of the skin around his eyes, Sakura knew it was not dandy, not dandy at all, more like hell. Her eyes wandered over to Sasuke who was seething in anger and glaring at her.

"How are you Sasuke-san? I see you must have been practicing." True enough, his mouth and the area around it had slight reddening on it, burns, and his fingers were wrapped in bandages.

He suddenly felt weary small at her observations. What was it with this girl? Why does she always make him feel so insignificant.

"I meant no offence, Sasuke-san. I think it is very praiseworthy that you are taking the life of a ninja seriously." The comment made him blush and he shuffled his feet in the dirt while murmuring a soft 'thank you'.

What the hell? Why was he shy all of a sudden. Try as he might the comment made him feel warm inside and his cheeks heated up.

Itachi chuckled at his brothers antics and faced the girl again, finding her already staring at him. She mouthed to him to seek her out when he was free before she said her farewell and turned around.

He would do just that, she seemed a lot more mature than she was the last time he'd seen her. And she also reminded him of himself, a little too much. She seemed like a prodigy so he also wondered how no one had spotted her yet.

* * *

What Sakura hated the most was lying. So when she met Naruto in the park, alone and bruised, on her way back home from the library she did not appreciate when he answered her question of 'What happened to you?' with a 'I feel from the swing?' like it was a question and looking everywhere besides her.

She asked him once more, giving a closer look at his wounds and realizing there were also scratch marks littered here and there, her mind processed that they were wounds made by a human. Someone had beaten him.

The anger that came roaring from deep inside of her made her grab naruto by the shirt and pull him up from the swing to his feet so that she could stare at him in the eyes.

"Who did this to you?" The growl coming from her mouth made Naruto flinch back and cower from her.

Realizing she was scaring him and seeing his eyes water like Ino's had a few nights ago made her grab his arms and move them before hugging him.

"Naruto I just want to know who did this to you. I won't hurt you I promise."

He stood frozen for a few moments and when she started to loosen her hug his hands wrapped themselves around her body and held tightly at the material covering her back.

"Why?" The raspy and shaky voice that reached her ear made her hug him tighter.

"Because you are my classmate Naruto-san, and a citizen of the Village I am born to protect! And no one deserves this, Naruto! So tell me who did this to you and why?"

"I don't know!" The cry from his mouth made her freeze. He cried on her shoulder and she held him running her hand through his hair just like her momma and papa did to her before.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan! Everyone hates me and almost everyone is scared of me! I don't know why! I never did anything horrible!" The devastated boy cried as hard as he could.

"I'm not a monster, Sakura-chan! I'm not!"

"I know Naruto, don't worry."

It was almost half an hour later after he stopped crying and his eyes were puffy and red. She took him by his hand after hearing a growl from his tummy and dragged him towards her house. As she dragged him she could see his wounds were almost healed.

"W-where are we going Sakura-chan?"

"To my house."

The abrupt stop almost made her shoulder pop out of it's socket. She turned around to see her classmates fearful eyes locked on hers.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Sakura-chan."

"Nonsense, don't make me drag you by your ears, we need to clean off that dirt and blood of you anyway."

* * *

Her mother greeted them at the door but her eyes were zeroed on Naruto's small form shielded by her own body.

"Okaa-san, I brought a friend from my class home."

"O-ohayo, Sakura-chan's mom." The wobble of his lip made Sakura shift behind him and push him inside her house.

"Come on, Naruto, we can't stand here all day."

Her mother's gaze was cold and she only nodded at him before moving towards the kitchen. As she led Naruto inside, after they took off their shoes, she could hear her mother talking to her father and when they almost entered the living room she heard her momma whisper 'Monster'. She knew Naruto had also heard as she felt the grip on her hand slacken and his shoulders slump.

Feeling the anger bubbling inside her she pulled Naruto with her to the kitchen, startling both adults as the door slammed in to the wall with the force she kicked it open.

Pushing Naruto in front of her she pointed at him. "He is not a monster! He is my classmate and a boy my age who just likes pranking people for some sort attention. I didn't know pranksters were so horrible!"

Her parents looked at each other before looking at their daughter before hearing sniffles coming from the boy. Sakura pulled her classmate close to her knowing that he needed it.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" He squeaked out barely before crumbling apart in the kitchen of the Haruno family.

Sakura glared at her parents telling them they were awful for making him cry. The glare their daughter projected on to them stung but the cries of the small boy in her arms tugged at their heart strings.

Mebuki's motherly instincts kicked up in to gear realizing how much the boy was hurting before she approached them. The distrustful glare of her daughter made her steps falter but she continued finding determination. _'I'll prove to my Sakura-chan that she should never doubt me!'_

Crouching behind Naruto and placing a hand on her shoulder drew out a reaction no one expected. He screamed 'No!' and slapped her hand before trying to run outside but in his haste he tripped over his own feet falling to the ground and curling in on himself.

 _'Did he think I was gonna hurt him? I would never!'_ Seeing the small form on the ground her heart bled. _'Oh, I'm a horrible person.'_ She came closer to him and scooped him up in her arms not allowing him to escape once he started to struggle but only holding him closer and rocking him back and forth.

* * *

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded at his pink haired friend snuggled in a green blanket on the couch next to him. He clenched the identical one wrapped around his shoulders and stared at the hot chocolate in a yellow cup steaming on the table in front of them.

After his outburst he fell asleep in the older woman's arms only to wake up around nine o'clock in the evening with Sakura-chan shaking him awake with a pile of food in a large plate in front of him.

After eating and taking a bath they both sat in the living room with warm drinks in front of them. Her parents came in the next moment carrying a tray filled to the brim with snacks.

They all sat in silence for a while before Kizashi turned towards Naruto. Not being used to the attention of adults, well not normal one, he shrunk in to his blanket.

The man with dark, almost purple, pink hair styled to resemble a cherry blossom sighed and leaned closer to Naruto.

"We are sorry Naruto-kun. We hope you can forgive us and we promise that this will never repeat again."

"Of course I'll forgive you ojii-san! Don't worry!" The loud answer made Kizashi and Mebuki slightly cringe but they both smiled at the young boy.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, how about you sleep over tonight? It's too late for you to go home alone."

"I-I'd l-like that very m-much! T-thank you!"

* * *

 **I sure got busy with this chapter. I wanted Sakura to meet new people and I wanted to seal the bond between her and Ino, also to begin Sakura's and Naruto's bond. I mean Naruto already finds her as a friend but she still needs more time to see how truly wonderful Naruto is.**

 **Anyways to answering the reviews:**

 _ **rainingblood666:**_

 **Yes, I will be keeping her med-nin background. I've always felt drawn to characters that had healing abilities, idk why. With a goal as big as hers in mind she will most definitely be a bad ass chick! Yeayyyaa! I'd like to thank you for your review and I do hope you'll like how she turns out in the end!**

 ** _Ketsurui15:_**

 **Waah! Thank you! Every review makes me really happy. I'm glad you find this story a good read. Thank you for you review!**

 _ **bookmaniac849:**_

 **Thank you, darling! It's always a pleasure to hear from you. Ah I think so too, that this is my most promising one. I do hope I'm not fooling myself hahah. I'm glad you like it, darling. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thank you for the review and I truly hope you'll see this story till the end and that I won't disappoint.**

 **Oh she'll show them, you can count on that! Thank you for the review!**

 _ **silverwolfighter00:**_

 **Well, this is the update you've been waiting for! I hope I did good. I'm glad you like my story, it makes me really proud of it! Hope you enjoy reading it till the end!**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors that I have made, if there are any, but still.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Till next time guys!**


	5. AN

**A/N:**

 **I am so sorry for not updating this long guys.**

 **My computer failed me and I had to wait almost the whole month for the info that it's a lost cause.**

 **I got a new pc a few hours ago so I wanted to tell you guys that I'll update a new chapter in a day or two.**

 **Just wanted you to know that I haven't given up on this story.**

 **Peace my peeps and thank you for waiting! 3**


End file.
